Jake and Nessie's Excellent Adventure
by Bevvy
Summary: Jake and Nessie 5 1/2 years post BD. SPOILERS..duh. They've been friends for a while, and that's great, but eventually those awkward new feelings have to intrude, now don't they?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer's exquisite mind, not mine.

Enjoy.

* * *

Jake was late.

It was so annoying. How would I ever get to school on time when he insisted on driving us in that stupid Rabbit? He could have any car he wanted, within reason, of course. My dad would get me anything, and that meant, by extension, he would get Jake anything, too. But nooo, Jake insisted on driving that slow death trap, simply because he couldn't bear to let my dad buy him anything. No matter how much their relationship had advanced, there were somethings Jake just couldn't let go of.

School was so much more fun now that Jake could go with me. He had dropped out years ago when he became a werewolf, without any real intention of going back. But then, after he imprinted on me, he just decided he would wait until I caught up with him, and we could graduate together.

I had to be the luckiest girl in the world. We were in every class together. It was our senior year, and soon we would be done with high school and able to really start our carefree, immortal lives. I would stop growing soon, if what Nahuel had told us 5 1/2 years ago was right, and Jake would never get any older, so long as he kept phasing.

Who could ask for more? I would get to spend the rest of eternity hanging out with my best friend.

And Jake really was the best friend a girl could ask for. He always knew exactly what I needed, whether it was a hug and a shoulder to cry on, or just some chips and a coke when I was hungry. I guess it must have been the imprinitng, but he always seemed to know exactly what was on my mind. It got on my nerves sometimes, though. I could never surprise him with anything.

I guess I should be used to that though. Between him, Aunt Alice and my dad, I hardly ever had to say anything out loud. In fact, I could have gone through my entire life without speaking if I wanted to, because I could just touch anyone who couldn't read my mind automatically.

Too bad that didn't work at school though. Teachers were so imperceptive. It really got on my nerves how you had to spell everything out for them.

Jake finally pulled up.

"It's about time!" I said. "I wish you would just let dad buy you a faster car. We are going to be sooo late!"

"So let's just ditch, if we're going to be late anyway." He flashed me his most persuasive smile. For someone who was supposed to be so much more mature than I was, he really had a flair for getting me into trouble.

"Jake, really? It's so close to graduation...We can't start messing up now. What if we get stuck here for another year?"

"Aww, c'mon. It'll be fine. We won't be doing anything today anyway...I already asked Alice." He winked.

I sighed. Aunt Alice would be his accomplice in this. She always gave Jake whatever he wanted when it concerned me.

"Ok, fine, but where are we going?"

"You'll see..." He grinned and pulled me into the car.

* * *

Something was different about today. There was a change in the air. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something big was gonna go down. I could almost smell it.

Alice had assured me that none of our teachers had planned pop quizzes for the day, so I was free to take Nessie out for some fun.

Boy, was she gonna freak when she figured out what I had in store.

I had been planning this for a while now.

The perfect trip for my perfect soul mate.

Vaguely, I wondered when the full implications of that phrase would set in...

* * *

So, this is something I was playing around with today. Let me know what you think, if you like it, I may continue. More reviews more story.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that took so long, but you know...college takes time...ugh

Once again I remind you...these characters are the glorious creations of Stephenie Meyer, not me.

* * *

I studied Jake's face as he drove, frowning and trying to find any hint of what he might be up to.

He was smug, obviously incredibly pleased with himself for thinking up whatever ridiculous scheme he had pulled me into now.

"If you're trying to figure out where we're going, it'll never work. No amount of staring is ever gonna make you able to read minds, no matter who your father is," he quipped, flashing a giant smile my way.

My heart melted at the sight. How could I ever be angry at a face like that?

Mom used to talk about how Dad would 'dazzle' her when they were dating. I guessed it must have felt something like what Jake was doing to me now. I smiled to myself now, wondering if he had been taking notes over the years, watching my dad in action...

Still, I had to keep up pretenses.

"If I miss a pop quiz today..." I wasn't the best student, considering that I had no real need for education. I mean, my parents were loaded. Who needs school when you have a Ferrari and an Aston Martin in your garage? But still, I took at least some pride in my work.

"Aw, come on, Nes! You honestly think I would have taken you if I hadn't asked Alice about that first?"

We kept driving for about an hour. We were headed north, toward Beaver, but I had no earthly idea where he could be taking me. I soon gave up trying to figure it out and just let myself enjoy the ride, breathing in Jake's warm scent and enjoying the scenery in all its ridiculously green glory.

Suddenly, Jake turned off the main road and headed down a narrow wooded road that was barely more than a path. His Rabbit wasn't great for off-roading, but anything that was probably would have been too big. As I was jostled in my seat, feeling more like a bobble-head than a semi-human being, I began to wonder if Jake even knew where he was taking me himself.

He finally stopped the car, and we got up and walked up the trail.

He stopped and turned to face me so suddenly that I almost ran into him.

"Promise not to flip out?" he asked. Looking genuinely worried for a second.

"Sure, sure." I smirked.

He walked into the trees and came back in a few seconds, bringing with him a red motorcycle I'd seen a million times before.

"Oh my…no! You didn't!" My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it. I flew at him and jumped up to hug him.

He caught me in his arms, and for a moment an almost imperceptible spark ran between us. It was weird. I blushed. He didn't notice.

"Omigod omigod omigod! You're finally gonna teach me how to ride??" I squealed. I had been begging him to teach me how to ride the motorcycle he had restored for my mom almost since I was old enough to talk, which for me meant pretty much my entire life.

"Yeah, yeah kid, calm down. Consider it an early graduation present."

* * *

I smiled at the radiant face that was so close to mine.

Suddenly I was extremely aware of exactly where my hands were. I had caught Nessie when she jumped at me, and she was now resting lightly in my arms. Her hands were linked behind my neck, and my hands were on her thighs, holding her up.

I suddenly realized how warm she was against my skin, how perfectly her thighs fit into my hands, like they were made to fit together. Pieces of a puzzle.

Whoa...easy. I had held Nes thousands of times before. It was no reason to get so...worked up.

* * *

Keep reviewing please! I hope I'll be able to get more up soon, but I'm not sure.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. College is a beast.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius responsible for creating these characters, not me.

Enjoy! )

* * *

My face was still warm, and, judging from the heat that was still radiating from my thighs where Jake had held me, I suspected that if I checked later I would surely find the shapes of his enormous hands permanently burned into my skin.

_Focus!_ I told myself.

Jake was currently trying to explain to me how to operate my new bike, and I was still so distracted by these new and unexpected (though not necessarily unwelcome) feelings I was having that I wasn't sure I'd be able to remember what he said when it was finally time to try the thing.

It was a good thing I was part vampire, or otherwise I'd probably kill myself if I tried riding in this state.

This was so weird. Of course I cared about Jake. He was always there for me - the best friend a girl could ask for. I had even had a crush on him for a while, but this was different. The energy of attraction that had my stomach tied in knots this time was so...physical.

I was a little uncomfortable at the thought. Jake had practically raised me, and now it seemed my body was telling me it was time for that relationship to change. I'd known it was coming. My mother had explained imprinting, and all of its implications, to me when I was still very young.

But until now I had been totally content with Jake the best friend. Was it time for Jake the boyfriend? It was so weird. If we took that step, we could never go back, and I wasn't sure I wanted that yet...

"Nes...?"

I snapped back to attention, realizing my contemplation had taken me completely out to space. Jake was watching me patiently, and as I gazed into his eyes my stomach started doing back flips. I vaguely wondered if he was feeling this confusion too. He definitely didn't look like he was.

This was so frustrating. Normally I could talk to Jake about anything. But I couldn't talk to him about him... I decided to talk to Aunt Alice when we got back. She always knew what to say.

Jake had finished his lesson, and now it was time for me to give it a try.

"Here, you climb on, and I'll sit behind you, so I can take over if I have to."

I got on the bike and he sat behind me, his warm chest pressed against my back. I tingled all over.

"Go ahead, give it a try."

I stomped down hard, starting the bike. I gripped the throttle and took a steadying breath. Here's hoping I remember what he told me, I thought.

Suddenly we were flying, and Jake was laughing.

I was on cloud nine. The thrill of it took me by surprise. It was better than I ever could have imagined. We raced through the trees, my naturally enhanced reflexes allowing me to steer down the treacherous path at the bike's top speed.

"You're a natural, Nes!" Jake shouted, clearly ecstatic.

Suddenly his hands let go of my waist and slid down to my hips. I felt his lips on the back of my head.

The bike wobbled slightly as I let go of the throttle in my distraction. I turned, and his face was inches away, his eyes suddenly intense.

* * *

_What are you doing!?_ My mind was screaming, but my body wouldn't stop.

As Nessie looked at me, her exquisite face so close to mine, I suddenly had an irresistible urge to kiss her.

And then it was Bella's face I was seeing, and Edward's voice was in my head. "If you kiss her again, I will break your jaw for her."

I jumped back, shaking my head, trying to free myself of the bad memory. I wasn't hung up over Bella anymore, obviously. I loved Nessie, and I was going to spend my life with her.

But I was still a little wary of Edward Cullen when it came to kissing girls he loved...

"What's wrong?" Nessie looked confused, maybe even a little hurt.

"Nothing." I took a breath and looked into her eyes. I would not let my irrational fears get in the way. If I was feeling this way, that meant Nessie was ready for it. At least, I thought that's what it meant.

I would have to talk to Alice when we got back. As much as she annoyed me at times, she did give good advice.

I hugged Nessie to me, my mind racing.


End file.
